


Casteline (Misha Collins x Costar!Reader)

by 221BSexySt



Series: Costars Turned Couple [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Jealous Misha, Porn With Plot, Secret Relationship, Smut, jealous!Misha, protective!misha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6193561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221BSexySt/pseuds/221BSexySt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second installation in the Costars Turned Couple Series. This is a continuation of "Cast and Crew (Misha Collins x Costar!Reader)". </p><p>You and Misha are dating, quite happily too. But no one KNOWS your dating and that's just the way you like it. Misha? Not so much. You like this honeymoon phase that you and him are in and you don't want to ruin it by telling everyone just yet. But that might change when your character gets a new love interest and Misha is less than thrilled about it. Will your relationship be able to get through your first fight, or will it also be your last?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Ship It

You hear the key in the door before you see your boyfriend as he enters into the living room. You’re lying on the couch and grunt as you rise up on your elbows as he comes up and leans over the back of the couch to give you a kiss. Smiling into the kiss you hear Misha hum happily but as he starts to pull away you reach up and pull on his collar to bring him back down to you for another kiss.

You had always liked Misha Collins even before you two had started dating just 3 months before. You hadn't really realized how deep your feelings went until he had kissed you after a convention. Before, when you both had been just friends you somehow deep down knew that you two were perfect for each other, you wondered why it took you so long to get to this position.

You remember one instance in particular that always made you smile when you thought about it.

3 Years Earlier  
“Hey Cas…” You purr out as your character Adeline. _Actually_ you were playing a demon that was possessing the youngest Winchester. In this scene Adeline is possessed by a demon trying to get the location of Dean by flirting with Cas. 

This scene would eventually be the fuel for the ship known as Casteline.

“Adeline..You seem... _different_..Are you alright?” Misha nipped out stiffly as Castiel. You grin a toothy grin, partly because your character was supposed to, partly because you loved watching Misha act and you couldn’t help the smile. You walk over in the sexiest way you can and begin to circle him, as you pass behind him you run your hand across his back starting at one shoulder and ending on the other. You could actually feel Misha shiver slightly under your touch but you just figured he was cold, you were shooting this scene in the bunker after all and this set was known to be drafty.

“Oh, I’m just _peachy_ Cas.” You whisper seductively as you come back around to stand in front of him.

“But I really need to know-” You add as you lean in close to his ear, his breath was slightly uneven as you straighten his tie without looking at it. The camera zooms in closer. 

“-Where _is_ my dearest brother?” You hum out as the demon. You really loved it when the writers gave you more to work with, you loved playing your character but it was nice to change things up. And this was definitely a lot of fun.

“Adeline, I told you. He hasn’t told me anything. I only have his number. He just wants to keep you safe.” Misha replied as Castiel. You pull back with an annoyed face as the demon watches Castiel intensely.  For a moment you look Misha up and down and then you decide to lick your lips seductively, it wasn't in the script but you felt it fitted the moment. Misha’s eyes flick down to watch your tongue dart out and then he quickly flicked them back up to meet your eyes again.

“I thought you understood that." Misha continued as Cas. 

"Why do you want to know where he is all of a sudden?” Then he does his trademark squint and looks at you suspiciously.

“Oh _Cas._..Why couldn’t you be more _depraved?_ ” You say dramatically, clearly showing that the demon has dropped the facade.

“Why couldn’t you just let the littlest Winchester seduce you then give me all the answers? Honestly, I thought you had _fallen_... _I thought this would be easier_ …” You gritted out the last sentence showing off the demon’s frustration.

“ _You know,_ she would have liked it...This one’s really messed up in the head. Lot’s of _dark, depraved_ thoughts of you...Would you like to hear her most inner desires?” You chuckle darkly as Misha steps back in a fighting stance, Castiel’s trench begins to wave as a giant fan starts and a big wind enters the bunker set. Misha clenches his teeth together and hisses out angrily,

“Get. Out. Of. Her. NOW.”

“You want me out? Come get me, Lover Boy.” You sneer and then Misha let’s his angel blade prop slide out of his sleeve and in one swift movement he leaps at you.

“CUT!...Great job!… Let’s reset and do it one more time!”

Misha stumbled a little as he came out of his dramatic lunge at Adeline. He awkwardly stood up stiffly next to you and gave you a funny little smile. You let out a huff of a laugh and poke him in the shoulder like you so often did.

“That was really convincing Mish. I liked the intensity.”

“Yeah, you should talk. That was really awesome Y/N...One of your best scenes.” Misha replied poking you back. You try to conceal the blush that was forming on your cheeks by covering your mouth and faking a cough. With your mouth still covered you say “Thanks.” You were about to walk away then but Misha stopped you by lightly grabbing your wrist and pulling your hand from your face. 

“No, seriously, Y/N… I really like our scenes together, you’re awesome to work with. Don’t ever let anyone tell you otherwise. I mean it, you are a phenomenal actress and we’re lucky to have you.” He said. You kind of looked at him a little shocked. Misha was a goofball, he was rarely ever serious, and when he was, it was short and to the point. This felt different though. You weren’t sure how, but it was.

Present Day

Now, looking back, you realize that Misha loved you even back then. It was his love showing through when he had given you that compliment. You beam at him as he went into the kitchen. Now, you weren’t officially living together, but you might as well have been. You slept here almost every night, you had an entire dresser of your clothes here and a toothbrush in the bathroom. Not to mention you had your own towel and shampoo in the bathroom. But no, you weren't officially living together, just like _technically_ you weren’t officially a couple. At least you weren’t in the eyes of your friends, because you both still hadn’t told any of them you were dating.

It wasn’t like you didn’t want everyone to know how lucky you were. It was just, you didn’t want your relationship to have any kind of effect on the show or anything like that. And you wanted him all to yourself. If just for a little while. Misha understood even though he didn’t really agree. He had wanted to tell everyone you two were dating since the beginning. But for some reason you just weren’t ready to tell everyone, you were a private person and thankfully he understood that. 

“So what do you want for dinner?” You heard MIsha call from the kitchen.

“Did you forget that I’m meeting Robert for dinner tonight?” You reply, Robert being, Robert Singer the writer and producer of Supernatural. You heard Misha sigh, which basically gave you your answer.

“He said he wanted to talk to me about something important about the new season.” You add as you sit up and scratch your foot under the ankle socks you were wearing.

“Ooh, so little miss special butt is getting an insight into next season huh?...Should I be worried? Are you going to suddenly have a love interest?” Misha chuckled as he came into the living room with a sandwich and a glass of orange juice. You roll your eyes.

“I’m sure it’s nothing that interesting.” You say blandly.

\----

“I’m getting a love interest? Are you _kidding_ me?!” You stare at Robert with utter shock but also, you were about to start rolling on the floor laughing. Misha was gonna _love_ this.

“We have been thinking about giving Adeline the main arch this next season and part of that will include a love interest, yes.” Robert laughed.

“What kind of arch were you thinking exactly?”

“Well, it’s not completely decided yet, but I think it will have to do with Adeline getting into witchcraft and dating a warlock. We really want to expand and see how dark she can really get.”

“So like a Dark Willow arch.” You stated. Robert chuckled at the reference to the beloved Whedon show and nodded.

“Something like that. We might even have a minor character die for her to trigger some inner evil mogo or something.” He half joked. 

“Oh yeah, cause having original ideas are _so hard_ nowadays.” You snicker. Robert gives you a slightly annoyed look but let’s the teasing comment slide.

“Anyways, I think we will introduce the love interest in the next few episodes of _this_ season and then later he will get her into the witchy arts and such...Again, not all the details are worked out but you get the gist. We just wanted to let you know because we wanted you to play up the flirt factor with the new guy and maybe, I don’t know, lay off it with Misha.” Robert added as he flipped through the script. You paused a moment.

“W-what do you mean?” You kind of look down at the papers then back up at Robert who gave you a look.

“You know, your guys’ boat or whatever it’s called-”

“Ship?” You offer blandly.

“Yeah, Casteline. We just don’t see it really going where we want it to, especially with this new arch. So you know, lay off the intense eye games and all…”

“Oh...Yeah, uh..Sure.”

“Great, okay. We’ll talk with you more about this in the next few weeks, alright?”

“Yeah... No problem.” You reply. 


	2. A Very Good Morning

Misha had been sound asleep by the time you had got home from your dinner with Robert. So you just went to bed and decided to tell Misha the news the next morning. You both had to get up early for a photoshoot anyways so it was just as well. You came into the dimly lit bedroom, having already changed into your Doctor Who PJ’s and crawl into the bed. The heat radiating off Misha was always what you loved best about sleeping in the same bed as him. You were always so cold and you found yourself wrapping in multiple layers of blankets, but you didn’t have to do that in bed with Misha. You curl into his chest, laying your head on the grey t-shirt that clung to his body. 

“Goodnight Mish.” You whisper into his shirt as you drift off to sleep. 

\---

“Rise and shine sugar cakes!” You’re suddenly jolted awake by a very lively Misha jumping up and down on the bed making you rocket into the air.   
“Mish?! What are you doing?” You asked shocked.

“It’s time to get up, we gotta be at the photoshoot in an hour for makeup and stuff.” Misha replied as he lands down next to you on the bed on all fours and stares at you with his insanely blue eyes. You smile up at him as he scoots forward and kisses you. 

“I would much prefer kisses to bouncing as my alarm.” You say as you kiss him back. The kiss is long and sensual, you smell the vague scent of sweat on Misha but you didn’t hate it. He pulled back slowly then gave you another kiss, quick and chaste. 

“Duly noted. But we still have to get ready.” He replied as he stood up with a little hop, his bare feet landing softly on the wood floor. 

“I have to take a shower.” He added heading toward the closet. You watch his backside as he walks away and hum happily to yourself at the view, which he hears to his pleasure. 

“I think I have to shower, too.” You quip, making sure he knows there was hidden intent in your words.You hear him laugh from within the closet. 

“You can wait your turn.” He says. You slowly get up, flipping the blankets off of you. 

“I’m not so sure I can.” You sing out as you come up behind him and begin to kiss his neck, wrapping your arms around his torso. 

“Are you implying we delay our very important morning activities to have raunchy and steamy sex in the shower?” Misha asked in mock horror and confusion. You give an overly dramatized surprised gasp. 

“I am appalled you even have to ask such an easily answered question.” You say as he turns to face you slowly. You rise on your tiptoes and kiss him, however this time it was much hotter as you lift one leg up his side and he grabs it instinctively. Not letting you go he reaches down to your other leg touching it lightly, indicating that he wants them both up and around him. You smile into his lips and happy comply, wrapping yourself around him as he lifts you up on him, your mouths still connected in your heated kiss. He moans into you and you can already feel his erection growing underneath your body. 

Misha carries you into the bathroom and you both strip hurriedly. Soon your and Misha’s clothes are astrewn across the bathroom floor and you and he are in the shower with warm water showering down on you. You slightly worry about your hair looking weird with the water matting it down, but honestly Misha has seen you in more embarrassing situations, so you didn't let it bother you all that much. 

“You are so beautiful.” Misha coos as he pushes a strand of wet hair out of your eyes. You pause and look at him with a certain affection, that is reserved just for him. He was more amazing that you could put into words. 

“This is the part where you say ‘Misha, you’re beautiful too.’” Misha chuckles. You smile and kiss him. 

“Misha, you’re beautiful, too.” You echo. 

“Thank you, I know.” He smirks. Then suddenly you're up against the shower wall with Misha’s lips crushing yours and his hands roaming over every inch of your body. His hand slides easily over your newly slippery body and you lean into his touch as he gropes at your breast. Your nipples perk up as he runs his fingers over them delicately. You hiss as he pulls his lips from yours and reattaches them to your nipples, sucking them into his mouth. 

“M-mish…” You whisper. He hums, which sends vibrations all through your body. Your body was on fire as Misha laid wet kisses up your chest to your neck. He rutted against you, his erection brushing against your leg making your knees buckle slightly. You lean into him and add to the friction he is trying to produce. Soon enough he has you pinned up against the shower wall and is pounding into your heated body, his cock ramming into your g-spot with every...single...thrust. 

“Fuck! Misha...Jesus christ…” You whimper out as he hikes up you on the wall for better leverage. 

“Shit, Y/N. You are so fuckin hot.” He purred into your neck as he leaves speckled kisses over your steaming skin. With every touch of his cool lips and every grunt and moan and thrust, Misha pushed you closer to the edge. You quickly find yourself coming with a yell and Misha joining you seconds later, because your moans were too much for him to hold out any longer. You both now too tired to shower properly kind of just lazily wash each other in a post coital haze, that could have also been the steam from the shower but whatever. 

Misha carefully stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel for you, then himself. He grinned as you took it and put it up to your face and mumbled something into it.

“What you say babe?” Misha inquired, with the towel still over your mouth you peek your eyes at him over the fabric and mumble the phrase again. Misha laughed,

“I can’t understand you, you dork.” 

You remove the towel slowly. 

“Adeline is gonna have a love interest this season and it’s not you…”


	3. Misha's Response

So you weren’t _exactly_ sure how Misha was gonna react to your news about Adeline but you knew he wasn’t gonna be thrilled about it. Of course he was happy you were getting the main arch, he loved you and always wanted great things to happen for you in the show and in life. But he had always secretly, well, maybe not so secretly, wished that Adeline and Castiel would be canon one day. So you expected the aggravated face that he produced after you told him, but you knew overall he was happy for you.

“Thank you for understanding, babe. I know that you really wanted them canon, but you never know, they might change their minds!” You say a bit too overly enthusiastic.He gives you a look that said he knew you were caking on the hope extra thick for him and you sigh and look out the car window.You both were on your way to the photoshoot and Misha was driving.

“Sorry.” You add softly. You weren’t positive about why you were apologizing though. Was it for your overzealous comment or the fact that Cas wasn’t gonna be with Adeline? _Or maybe it was because in the process of getting what you wanted Misha got hurt and you feel guilty?_ You weren’t really sure, but the last thought nudged annoyingly in your brain.

“I really am happy for you Y/N, I just don’t like the fact that Robert told you to flirt with some new guy and...what else did he say? ‘Lay off the eye games’ with me?...What the hell? I mean you’re my girlfriend for fucks sake!” He growls as he stops at a red light.

“But he doesn’t know that Misha, and _I’m_ not flirting with anyone, _Adeline_ is…” You say.

“Still...And I mean, couldn’t we just tell Robert? Maybe that would change his mind on who your love interest is.” Misha gave a toothy grin but you were less than amused.

“Misha, we talked about this, that’s exactly what I _don’t_ want to do, use our relationship to get what we want in the show. I don’t want everyone thinking we’re just doing this for publicity. ” You say slightly annoyed.

“I don’t see what the big deal is. Who cares what other’s think...” Misha huffed. _I do_. You think solemnly.

The rest of the ride was uncomfortably silent.

After the photoshoot the cast headed to the set for a few hours of shooting filler scenes. Just a few things that needed to be fit in before they started shooting the next episode. You and Misha weren’t on bad terms, necessarily, but you both weren't overly talkative either. Which Jared and Jensen both noticed almost immediately.

“So what did you do?” Jared asked as he came up to you while you got your make up touched up.

“What do you mean?” You look at him incredulously.

“Misha and you are barely talking, so you guys must’ve fought right?”

“So, _what_ you just assume that _I’m_ the one to blame?” You hiss at him. Jared looks a bit taken aback for a moment.

“Jeesh, I was just teasing you Y/N. Is there really a problem with you guys?”

“It’s none of your business.” You snip out. Jared scoffs.

“Okay, but us kids don’t like it when the parents fight, so hurry up and kiss and make up, k?”

“Shut up Jared.” You say rolling your eyes. You weren’t so much annoyed with Jared as you were with yourself. You hated that you felt _guilty_ over this, actually you hated that _Misha_ made you feel guilty. You loved him, with every fiber of your being, and you knew that he was happy for you, but you couldn’t help but feel like a disappointment. You knew it didn’t make sense. You knew you should just be proud that you got an amazing role and Misha would just have to deal with his petty jealousy, but you didn’t like it when you and him weren’t on the same page. You felt uneasy.

After you were done with your last filler scene Misha came up to you on set and pulled you away. You were apprehensive. Was he still mad? Was he gonna yell at you? Were you gonna break up? Misha led you into his trailer and shut the door and as soon as he turned around he pulled you in and kissed you. It was long and you both swayed back and forth a bit as he held onto your face and just kissed your. Like really kissed you. When you finally pulled apart for air he looked at you with the same eyes you had seen when he told you all those years ago how much he liked working with you.

“I can’t say that I’m not angry that Cas isn’t with Addy but I’m pissed at Robert, not you. I would never ruin what we have over something as petty as this. I’m sorry I was being an assbutt.” He laughed. You grin and give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Apology accepted.” You reply.

“And I’m sorry that I’m not ready to tell everyone about us just yet.” You add. Misha gets a bit of a different face, he was still smiling with his mouth, but less so in his eyes.

“It’s okay Y/N. I may not understand completely why, but I understand that you don’t want what we have to be ruined by the industry. I get it. I just wish it was different that’s all.”  
You frown and pull him into a hug. And he hugs you tightly, like if he let you go you might float away.

“So we good?” He asks, still pulling you tightly to his chest.

“Of course we’re good, Mish.” You smile into his shoulder.

“Good.” He grins back and kisses your collarbone over your tank top. You let out a shiver.

“Good.” You reply and he murmurs something into your skin. You pull back and look at him inquisitively.

“What you say?”

“I said, let’s have a nice quiet dinner tonight before we start shooting the new episode tomorrow. A night just for us before...well…” Misha glances away from you. You knew what he was gonna say. A night just for us before you had to flirt with some new guy...Of course, you weren’t actually flirty, but instead your character,still... You take a deep breath.

“That’s sounds amazing Misha.” You purr and kiss him softly. His blue eyes slowly closed as he basks in your sweet scent. Hoping that nothing would change between you two, but dreading the ominous feeling that was creeping up on him.


	4. A New Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I am so sorry for the unexpected hiatus. I know it was uncool. But a lot of things have happened in the last few months that prevented me from writing. I had to move from my old house, my computer broke down and I had to get a new one, on top of that my job loaded on the 40 hour work weeks so I have barely been able to do anything. But, i was just able to change my availability at work and i just took a vacation for my birthday. So look forward to new chapters to Casteline in the next few days/weeks to come. I am now finally in a position where i feel like i can give enough of the time needed to continue this story.  
> sorry again for being gone. hope you guys didn't forget about me. heh

The next day Misha and you went to the set together, despite previous apprehensions, MIsha was feeling much better about the whole thing. Last night’s passionate love making might’ve helped in that decision but still… You pulled up and and parked. Misha looked over at you and smirked at you as he reached over to cup your neck in his hand. He held your head a moment and looked into your eyes. He met you with a soft expression and whispered 

 

“You’re gonna do great, babe.” 

 

You return the smile and lean over to give him a quick kiss. You mentally told yourself to ignore the fact that anyone could see you both right now. You just needed Misha right now, and your fear of the media finding out about you two wasn’t worth worrying over right now. As you two kissed you had a strong urge to never let him go but you knew you had to part eventually, so you pulled back and took a breath. 

 

“You kiss me like that and I wont be able to walk to set properly.” He quipped. 

 

“Mmm.” You hum contently as you open the car door. Misha grinned and watched as you got out. He had to admit, the stolen kisses were extra hot. This whole romeo, juliet forbidden love thing was sometimes a real turn on. 

 

You both walk side by side toward your trailers. The back of your hand brushing the back of his, as the two of you walked in unison. Even just that little bit of contact made you internally scream, you really wanted to hold Misha’s hand. But you just didn’t want the media… to ruin everything...but maybe… maybe you could do this on set? I mean, the paparazzi weren’t really around here, at least not all the time. And their co-workers wouldn’t say anything right? If we asked them not to? You slowly let your hand brush Misha’s a bit more and you were just about to take it into your hand completely when you heard your name called. You jumped slightly, as well as Misha.

 

“Y/N! There you are! I want you to meet someone!” It was Robert. And he had a young man with him, about your age, maybe slightly older. 

 

“Y/N, Misha, this is Kyle Adams. He’s going to be playing Blake in the next few episodes.” 

 

“It’s very nice to meet you, Y/N. I love your character and you have some amazing skills.” Kyle said as he reached his hand out to you. He took it politely and smiled.  
“Thank you, that’s very kind. But I’m just a little fish swimming in a big pond.” You jest lightly. Misha pipes up then.  
“She’s being humble of course, she’s one of the best actors here.” Misha says as he casually swings an arm around your shoulder. It’s something he would normally do, but nevertheless it pulls a look Robert and even Kyle notices the somewhat possessive gesture and notes it with a nod.  
“I’m really not.” You say quietly.  
“Of course, Misha is right,” Robert adds on as well.  
“She’s amazing and that’s why we’re so excited for this new season we have planned. This arch is gonna be just as amazing.” 

 

“Okay kids, I’ll let you all get into wardrobe and makeup and we can start on the first scene of the day!” Robert says, then he is gone as fast as he had appeared. The only difference is, he left Kyle behind with you and Misha.  
“So...Kyle...is this you're first show?” You asked awkwardly as you all started to walk slowly toward the trailers. 

 

“Actually I've been a reoccurring on a few NBC shows…” Kyle boasted lightly. You nodded.

 

“Ah..I see…” You replied. Misha glanced over at you. You noticed he stuck to you like glue and made sure he was somehow always between you and Kyle. 

 

“Well, it’s great to have you on board.” Misha added with a smile. But you knew that was his show smile. You knew that he didn’t want to be rude, but at the same time he obviously wasn’t thrilled by Kyle’s presence. You felt Misha’s pain, you had kind of secretly wanted Castiel and Adeline to end up together, too. But never as much as Mish. You were never sure why he was so invested in your guys characters. Maybe it had something to do with the sexual tension you two had built over the last 7 years. 

 

You reached your trailer and was about to turn and give Misha a kiss when you had to catch yourself. You stopped abruptly and glanced with a wide eyed expression over at Kyle who didn’t seem to notice as he was already heading into another trailer nearby. Misha chuckled and you let out a small laugh, too. 

 

“That was close.” He teased. 

 

“Yeah, I’m not really sure what came over me.” You replied with a small voice. 

 

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d think that you wanted to tell everyone.” Misha said. 

 

“I’ve been entertaining the thought.” You responded coyly. Misha raised his eyebrows slightly.

“Really?” 

 

“Mmm.” You nod then start toward your trailer. 

 

“We’re gonna talk about this right?!” Misha called after you. You just look over your shoulder smile at him and nod. 

 

Maybe it was time you told everyone. 

 

\----

 

On set you felt at ease. This is what you knew. This is what you loved. This is what you were good at. Misha stood on the other side of the hotel set talking with some of the crew and you were getting some touch up done to one of your prosthetic scars on your jaw. The previous scene had mostly consisted of and Misha fighting against some unknown evil. This scene however was Cas and Adeline afterward. Where he heals her wounds. You were more than excited for it. 

 

“OKAY! EVERYONE READY?! PLACES!” 

 

You thank the make up artist and take your place on the bed, the director gives a little direction to you and Misha then the scene begins. 

 

“Cas, I’m fine. It’s just a scratch.” You reassure as Adeline. You watch as Misha sweeps across the room toward you and kneels in front of you. 

 

“You’re just as stubborn as Dean sometimes.” He replied quietly. You let out a sigh. Misha was so close and all you wanted to do was pull him in and kiss him. You mentally shake your head and get back on track. But it must have been obvious enough on your face abo that you were thinking about him because Misha returned the look when you glanced up through flush eyelashes. 

 

“Am not.” You pouted slightly as Adeline. Misha reached up as Castiel and touched the scar on your chin.

 

“I would fix it.” He breathed out,

 

“But my powers aren’t fully-”

 

“It’s okay Cas. Just hand me that whiskey okay?” You say quietly as you reach up to his hand that is still rested on your face and take it into your own. Misha nods and reaches over and grabs the the bottle of whiskey and a large band aid from the duffle on the bed, you start to go to take it from him but he stops you. Scenes like this were so easy, because it might originally be scripted out but these kinds of things came naturally to both you and Misha. You knew that if you were ever hurt like this, Misha would take care of you, just like Cas. Maybe that’s why he loved your characters together so much. 

 

Misha reached up with some gauze that was now soaking in whiskey and lightly dabbed your face. You mocked a wince of pain and you see a flash of concern cross Misha’s eyes. Even seeing you in fake pain made Misha’s stomach turn, he never wanted to see any harm come to you. Misha then proceeds to place the band aid on your chin and then the crash happens. 

 

Both you and Misha jump forgetting that the crash was supposed to happen. You look over to the other end of the set where Kyle lays on the floor in a very gothic looking outfit. You look at him lying just a few feet away seemingly unconscious and surrounded by glass, then you remember this is Kyle’s introducing scene.


	5. Sunset Smiles

** 2 Years Earlier **

“Misha, where the hell are you taking me?!” You laugh as you are steered, blindfolded, up a forest path. The sound of snapping twigs and crunching leaves echoed in your ears.

“We’re almost there, just hold on.” Misha chuckled his hands over your blindfolded eyes as he continued to walk behind you up the path. He directed you to a small clearing near the edge of a cliff that looked over the city. Past the city the sun was just beginning to set. Misha then stopped you and came around to your front. He took a moment to look at you. You smiled at him, still blindfolded. Waiting in anticipation. He slowly removed the blindfold and his sparkling blue eyes filled with excitement and something else, came into your view.

“If you’ve brought me here to murder me, do it quickly please.” You tease him lightly. He smirks.

“Unfortunately our plans aren't nearly as entertaining.” He replied as he moved from your eyesight to reveal the amazing view from the cliff. The sky was filled with pinks, reds, purples and oranges. The city was just starting to light up as barely visible stars freckled the emerging night sky.

“Oh, Misha...This is...spectacular…How’d you find this place?” You asked with awe. He shrugged.

“I just came across it one day and I thought that you might enjoy the view as much as I do…” You stared out over the city and took a deep breath, inhaling the crisp night air. One of your favorite smells.

“Thank you…” You say glancing from the view to him. He smiled.

“Happy birthday.” “This is one of the most beautiful things I’ve seen…” You whisper letting out a sigh, your eyes glued to the sunset. However Misha’s eyes were instead glued to you.

“You’re telling me.”

\----

Robert yelled a commanding

“CUT!” and said that the scene was great and to run the it again from the start with a new angle. Which meant all of you had to wait till the glass was cleaned up and a new window was put in.

"Misha! A moment?” Robert called. Misha nodded turned to you and smiled, patted your knee and stood from his crouching position. Meanwhile Kyle jumped up with a smile and walked over to you as you sat with the make up artist. The woman carefully took off the band aid from your fake scar and retouched the prosthetic wound.

“How was I?” He asked sticking his hands on his hips in what you imagine was supposed to be a very manly way. You let out a huff of a laugh.

“You fell very dramatically through that window.” You said with an amused grin.

“Yeah, I do all my own stunts.” He replied with more than a hint of pride. You laugh again.

“Most of us here do too.” You respond and watch his face fall a bit, but he seemed to quickly regain it before turning back to the set. Misha came over then and sat next to you as the make up girl left. He leaned in a bit and whispered,

“What was all that about?”

“What do you mean?” You ask.

“Y’know, _that_.” Misha spoke distinctly and motioned in between you and Kyle.

“I think he was just trying to make conversation.” You say, not really understanding why he had such a harsh tone.

“Yeah, sure.” Misha scoffed. You furrow your eyebrows at him for a moment.

“He’s new, he probably just wants to make friends. I mean he is gonna be here all this season, so we should try to act friendly with him. Despite his somewhat eccentric ways, he seems nice.” You say carefully, watching Misha as you spoke. He looked up and met your eyes, then let out a sigh.

“I’m sure you’re right. I suppose I’m just on edge about the whole thing still… I know it’s silly but-”

“It’s not silly Misha, I understand. Really, I do.” You say as you lightly touch his knee. You really wanted to just pull him into a big hug and tell him everything was gonna be okay. Why didn’t you?

“Misha I think...I think we should tell everyone…” You say quietly as you look at him intently. He stares back a moment, not sure what to say, but his eyes say everything. They sparkled with excitement and love.

“I mean, maybe not everyone, but like Jared and Jensen and maybe Robert and them, just a few key people at first? Does that sound okay?” You ask, hoping that it’d be okay.

“It sounds more than okay, Y/N.” He grinned as he placed his hand over the hand that you rested on his knee.

“Really? I mean it would only be a few people at first…”

“Honestly, I really just wanted to tell the boys.” He replied, a grin plastered on his face.

“Maybe we should let Robert in on it too.” You add quietly. Misha nodded, still looking at you and smiling.

“But let’s do it after today's shoot.” He said. It’s your turn to nod and smile back.

“Okay.”


	6. Let's Tell

You guys were gonna tell everyone, well everyone important enough to know, at least. The operative word in that sentence being “were”, as you now found yourself face to face with Robert. And his face in particular was grave, to put it lightly. 

 

“What?” You ask for the second time since you had been standing there with Misha. The both of you had finished your scenes for the day and decided to tell Robert first, seeing as he was already on set and Jared and Jensen were nowhere to be found. 

 

“You can't let the public know… Hell I'm not sure I even want Jen and Jared to know...do you know what it could do to this show if the public found out? First of all they'd eat you two alive.” Robert paused a moment to point at you in particular

 

“Secondly, this arch would be ruined. No one cares about a new love interest if the actors of the biggest boat are really together…”

 

“Ship” Misha and you corrected monotoned unison. 

 

“Maybe you should just write an altered script where Castiel and Adeline get together?” Misha suggested. 

 

“That's not where we want the show to go.” Robert almost hissed out. You scowled at Robert. The show was one thing, but Robert couldn’t do this. It felt like it took you forever to be okay telling people and then he pulls this shit? If you didn't know any better you would've guessed he had changed his name to Richard with how much of a dick he was being. 

 

“Robert this wasn't us asking permission, this was us telling you.” Misha replied curtly. 

 

“Kids I don't want to be the bad guy here. I'm just saying think this over first…”

 

“Robert, we have. Were telling Jared and Jen. Anyone else we decide to tell will be on our terms no one else's.” You say. Then you take Misha by the hand and leave Roberts trailer.

 

You walk hand in hand with Misha across the lot toward his car. You were annoyed… No you were pissed and you basically were dragging Misha behind you as you stampeded up to the passenger door. Misha was also quite angry but you were always known to have a bit of a temper, and Misha the more level headed one. That's why you guys worked so well together. In work, friendship or in love. 

 

“Y/N I'm just as mad as you are, but hun you gotta calm down. I know that's like the worst thing to say right now, but just...take a deep breath okay?” Misha said as he held onto your arms on either side of you. You looked up at him. You take a deep breath and sigh it out slowly. Then you speak quietly to him,

 

“Who does Robert think he is? He might be the writer and director of Supernatural but he is not the director of our lives.” You begin to tear up. 

 

“I know...come here.” Misha pulled you in and you rested your head on his chest and he wrapped his arms tightly around you. You inhaled deeply again, taking in Misha's smell. It was that clean familiar scent you've grown accustomed to. You were sure if someone smelled your sheets it would smell just like this. But at this point you were basically living at Misha's so your place was feeling less like home and his… Well his felt like the home you always wanted. You felt safe there, just like you felt safe now, in his arms. 

 

“Hey, don't worry. We're gonna tell the boys then we can go from there.” Misha's reassuring words radiated through you as he spoke. He was always so calming and level headed. 

 

“Okay. We should go home, I need a hot shower.” You say with an exhausted tone, still clinging to Misha's body. Misha smiled at your particular choice of words, but said nothing. 

 

“Hey! Sorry if I'm interrupting anything!” The sudden voice made you jump in Misha's arms.  
“This guy doesn't know subtle, does he?” Misha grumbled to you as you slowly pulled from his embrace. You look over to see Kyle waving and walking up to the both of you. You wipe yours eyes and smile at him. 

 

“Be nice, Misha.” You say through your smile. Kyle reaches you and you note that he eys where Misha's arm is still touching yours. 

 

“Where you guys off to?” Kyle asked looking mostly at you but he provided a glance at Misha as he spoke. 

 

“We're uh just heading-” You stared at Kyle trying to think of a lie. 

 

“Home.”

 

Your head snapped to look at Misha with surprise. 

 

“Oh...Oh.” Kyle replied with a look of realization. Then his smile returned he added.  
“Gotcha. Well I'll get out of your guys hair then.” And with that he turned and headed back across the parking lot. 

 

“So now we're telling randos about our relationship?” You ask Misha in a slightly irritated tone. He caught it obviously and frowned. 

 

“Yeah, sorry. I don't know, what came over me. I just…” Misha paused. Normally he was the one who thought things through, he was the older one. But ever since they had met Kyle, Misha was less rational and more-act-on-instinct. It was odd for him. You knew Misha wasn't gonna be particularly happy about Kyle's presence but still...  
“Are you...jealous?” You ask with a small smirk forming on the crooks of your lips. Misha scoffed.  
“Course not. Of that emo wizard wannabe?” Misha jested. You laughed. He might not have been jealous per say, but he was at least being overly protective and slightly territorial. Which you didn't hate. Not in the least. 

 

“Okay...well… Let's… Go home…” You smile. The sentence felt like it fit perfectly coming out of your mouth.


	7. Great Minds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I am so SO SO sorry for how long it took this chapter to come out, but I have been going through some personal issues this last year, the main thing being that my mother passed away this last November. But I want to get back in the swing of things again and start posting more chapters soon! So I hope you guys can be patience with me in the upcoming chapters.

 “So I’ve gathered all of you here today-” Misha began in a mocking tone. Jensen rolled his eyes and Jared chuckled.

“Misha.” You give him a look to just move things along and he smirks back at you and gives you a wink.

“In all seriousness, we wanted to tell you guys something.” Misha said glancing back at your friends. They were all over at Misha’s apartment in the kitchen with mugs of coffee, it was 10am and you were going to tell Jensen and Jared about your relationship.

“Spit it out dude, i didn't come over cause of your shitty coffee.” Jensen snickered. Misha gave a dramatic look of shock and played hurt for a moment. You look down in your cup and Jared gives a shrug to say something like “Well, he’s not wrong.”

“My shitty coffee aside,” Misha continues,

“-what we wanted to let you know was that Y/N and I are dating. Have been for a few months now, actually.” Misha said resolutely. Jared and Jensen look at each other for a moment then back and Misha and you.

“We know.” They say in unison. You look at them confused while Misha just kind of nods slowly.

“What do you mean?” You ask.

“Dude, are you serious Y/N? Every time we’ve come over here to hang with Misha, you’re here.” Jared states gesturing to you with his coffee cup.

“Which isn’t necessarily unusual but your nerdy mugs are in his cupboard, your toothbrush is in his bathroom and your clothes are like all over the fuckin place.” Jensen laughs.

“Not to mention you guys have always been close, it was really only a matter of time.” Jared adds.

“Took you guys long enough.” Jared mumbled.

“Seriously, we thought you guys were dating like…. _years ago_.” Jensen said

“But that’s none of our business.” Jared interjected, then the two simultaneously took a drink of their drinks. _I swear to God, these two are such…_

“So you guys already knew?” Misha asked, but you could hear the relief in his voice.

“Yeah.”

“Uh, duh.”

“Good then I can finally do this.” Misha stepped closer to you, wrapped his arm around your waist pulled you in close and gave you a big kiss on the lips. Nothing too fancy but your heart still fluttered like a schoolgirl.

“Ew.”

“I’m gonna throw up.” Misha finally pulled back and glanced at them. Despite the unneeded commentary you felt all giddy and wanted to kiss him again but Misha spoke up.

“Oh hush, you guys are just jealous.” And for some reason, you felt like this statement was directed more at Jensen, which you found hilarious. Your adorable little, jealous, overprotective nerd.

“Ah, but um...Robert…” You added a bit more somberly. Misha frowned as you explained to the boys that Robert had made it very clear he was against your relationship going public.

“Screw him! You guys do what you want.” Jensen said. “Seriously, it’s none of their business.I mean, so what if it messes with the new season ratings a bit?”

“I mean, it is my first season where my story is the main arch, I was hoping it would do well…” You say quietly.

“We can stay quiet about us as long as you need babe.” Misha said giving you a little squeeze.

“I just hate that we have to choose.” You say with a bitter taste in your mouth.

“I know Y/N.” Misha added but you don’t think he really did. You were having a really hard time trying to make sure your personal life and your professional one didn’t affect one another, and it wasn’t really working. You remember when you and Misha were so much on the same page it was scary.

2 Years Earlier 

“I bet you anything Adeline is gonna help Sam with his walls breaking down after she learns about her psychic twin abilities.” You say to Misha as you both run through lines. They had just given you the script for season 7 and it mentioned that Adeline finds out that Yellow Eyes did experiments on her and Adam like he did with Sam.

“Oooh and after she sees Adam in the Cage she freaks out herself and then it becomes a reoccurring thing for her. Like every now and then she’ll just like…”

“Have visions and see him and it affects her day to day life??” You finish Misha’s sentence as he looks at you in stunned silence. Then he quietly whispers,

“That’s exactly what I was thinking.” You let out a loud laugh which makes Mark jump a few feet away as he’s reading through the script, too.

“Sorry!” You laugh as you wave at him in an apologetic way. He nods in reply as both you and Misha keep reading the script. When you get to the scene that you were going to shoot that day you got excited and started slapping Misha happily.

“Hold on! I'm a slow reader! Gimmie a sec Y/N.” Misha chuckles. He takes a moment then lets out another laugh and looks at you.

“We were right!” You giggle playfully punching him in the arm.

“Speaking of which I have to get on set soon.” You say as you jump up, Misha gets up with you.

“I’ll see you on set. ” You call at him as you start to walk away, he stands there watching after you. Even after you turn around and walk toward wardrobe, he still watches you go with soft eyes.

\---

“PLACES. QUIET ON SET.”

You look at Jared who is in a hospital bed laying back with his eyes closed. You sit next to him as Adeline, your hand on his forehead as you pretend to set up some kind of psychic link with Sam, Adam, and yourself.

“It’s gonna be okay Sammy, ya just gotta let me do this…” Adeline says solemnly. Misha as Castiel stands behind you.

“Are you sure you can do this Adeline? You just discovered these abilities not that long ago...I do not wish to see you in pain while trying to perform some insurmountable act.”

“I’ll be fine Cas. I just need you here for...support…” You say, trying to convey Adeline’s own uncertainty. Your eyes are closed and you act as if you are trying to connect with your brother. In this scene you are trying to help Sam fix his breaking walls by contacting Adam in the Cage. Which is obviously a bad idea but for a Winchester, not unusual. But what was usual was when things went wrong, and this scene is about Adeline messing up. She sees her brother being tortured and it in turn starts to break her. On top of that, Adeline then accidently contacts Lucifer and makes everything worse.

You continue to act out concentrating and then you jolt away from Sam when Lucifer is supposed to be appearing in another scene where you, Adam and Lucifer are in some terrifying hellscape that is a mental representation of the Cage. As you jolt from Sam, Misha as Castiel leaps forward to catch you before you hit the floor.

Present Day 

You, Misha, Jensen, and Jared all head to set for the day and when you get there you’re already so mentally exhausted you just wanna take a nap. Which Misha notices right away because out of nowhere he hands you another coffee with a smile and you want to just snuggle with him warm in bed and...Your mind trails off as you imagine you and Misha in bed together just cuddling under warm clean sheets when suddenly a loud voice rips you from your lovely daydream.

“Hey there Y/N!” It was Kyle.


	8. Mr. Possessive Pants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUTTTTTTT

You are less than enthusiastic to see Kyle as he was the reason why you were no longer daydreaming about cuddling with Misha in bed. You glanced over at Misha who gives you a slightly irritated look.

"Hello Kyle..." Misha said condescendingly. You give Misha A little nudge as if to remind him to be courteous. You turn back to Kyle with a smile,

"Hi Kyle how are you today?" You ask warmly, Misha gives you a side glance.

"I'm great how are you guys?" Kyle asks.

"Just peachy." Said Misha glaringly. You give him another little nudge and he gives you a little smirk in return.

"Are you ready for our scene today?" You ask with minimal interest in his answer. You were more focused on Misha who was now running his fingers up and down your spine.

"I was actually going to ask you about that, do you think maybe we could run lines together?" Kyle asked. You saw Misha flinch and you were almost sure that he was about to jump Kyle. But instead Misha just said

"That sounds like a great idea how about I join you guys?"

"Oh yeah...uh...Okay." Kyle replied. You are slightly relieved that Misha was coming, but also slightly anxious. You weren't sure if Misha was going to say anything to offend Kyle, and you still wanted everyone to get along. Even still, you were ultimately glad that Misha was coming as well, he made you feel safe. So the three of you proceeded to go to your trailer to read through some of your lines for the day. You sat down on your couch setting your coffee on the table. Misha comes over and sits right next to you, leaving no space between your bodies. _That’s right,_ you think. _Kyle knows about us,_ _which means that Misha’s gonna be..._ You look over at Misha who is shooting daggers at Kyle who comes to sit across from you. ... _protective_ … you conclude.

“So which lines did you want to run?” You ask opening your script, looking down at the pages.

“Well, I wanted to work on the scene where Blake is trying to teach Adeline that protection spell that includes her slicing open her hand.” You look up and see Kyle staring at you and then you look at Misha who is staring at Kyle. This scene was meant to be sort of intimate, considering the writers were trying to hint at Blake and Adeline’s developing feelings early on in the season. You clear your throat awkwardly.

“Uh, yeah. Okay. Do you want to...um, start on the top of page 15?”

“Sure!” Kyle grins back at you. He then stands up and walks around the coffee table, which only slightly startles you as he kneels on the other side of you, opposite of Misha. Kyle looks up at you with his script in one hand and taking your hand in the other. You were almost scared to look at Misha’s face right now.

“Adeline, you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.” He said looking up at you. You glance at your script then back at him.

“No Blake, I need to do this… If my... _abilities_ …” You fake a wince, as if the words hurt Adeline somehow. Which was very in character considering Adeline didn’t really like her sudden spouts of visions from her brother in the Cage or the other mind games she had to endure. But in this scene she was determined to use a protection spell that needed human/demon blood in it.

“...can help protect the ones I love…” You then chance a glance at Misha who is practically fuming. Kyle leans in closer to you and you feel Misha tense next to you. You try to scoot a bit away from Kyle, towards Misha. “Okay, then take this…” Kyle pretends to give you the knife. You take the invisible blade and mimic slicing your hand, feigning pain.

“I call upon the powers of ….” Adeline falters in her words.

“Camio…” Kyle as Blake helps you along.

“Camio.” You repeat.

“And ask that you grant me and my loved ones protection from our enemies.” You continue.

“How about we try our scene next!” Misha declared through clenched teeth, you could definitely tell he wasn’t happy about how close Kyle was. Then Misha practically leaps up taking you with, his hand wrapped around your arm firmly. Your eyes lock with his as he watches you with his pupils blown wide, a strange expression crosses his face. You stand next to him, his chest pressed firmly against yours. Your breaths are heavy with the surprise of being pulled up so quickly.

“Y’know… I gotta get into wardrobe soon.” You could hear Kyle say behind you.

“I’ll let you guys rehearse and I’ll meet you on set.” He said as you heard him leave, but you were still watching Misha’s intense eyes as they bore down on you. But something about Kyle’s voice, sounded off. You couldn’t really place what it was. But before you could really think about it further Misha pulls you into a heated kiss. His hands are groping you everywhere, almost like he can’t decide where he wants to put them. You wrap your arms under his and pull him tighter against you, deepening the kiss. His hips start to grind slightly and you have to pull back for a breath of air.

“I swear to God, if that little shit touches you again.” Misha growls out in a huff, as he’s still trying to kiss you while you catch your breath.

“Misha,” You moan out. You were planning on lecturing him. You really were. You were planning on telling him that he was being silly and jealous and overprotective and that he needs to cool down. But the more he kissed you, the more he touched you… Well the more you found that now you were the one who needed to cool down. Misha couldn’t help it anymore he lifted your shirt slightly to let his cold hands reach your warm sides and runs them up and down. You shiver, not just because of the cold, but because of the excitement. Misha begins kissing your neck and and pulls you closer to himself. His hips grind into yours, and make you go weak in the knees. He grabs your ass with his hands and thrust into you, and you both tumble onto the couch. He starts to gyrate himself down on you as he whispers in your ear.

"You are mine. And I, yours." He licks your neck and then kisses the same spot. You squirm a little and feel his erect cock rub against you. He takes a sharp breath.

"It takes all I have not to rip someone's throat out when they touch you. Even get near you." Misha breathes heavily, his hot breath making your skin turn to fire.

"Misha..." You whimper. You didn’t realize this would be such a turn on for you. But it was weirdly satisfying having him possess you in this way. He normally wasn't so forthcoming and you liked this side of him.

"I can't help it babe, I’m sorry. You just bring this out in me." Misha says.

"I have to say that I'm glad to hear that." You smirk. He returns the expression and gives his eyebrows a little waggle.

"You don't say."

"I do say. But only a little." You quip.

"Lies." He retorts.

"Maybe a little." You admit with a smile.

"We really should get to set soon though." You add a little solemnly.

"I know you're right but this is just too _good_ to stop." Misha says as he grinds down on you again. You let out another little whimper, your mouth shut tight as if you are trying to hold it in.

"That's cute." Misha muses with a devious grin. He brings his finger up to your mouth and pushes it in forcing your mouth to open just enough for you to suck on his finger. Despite your previous words you did really want to continue, so you swirled your tongue around his appendage and hummed happily.

"That's a good girl." Misha says as he slides your sweatpants down with his other hand. He tugs at the top of your panties and brings them down just enough so that his hand slides underneath the soft fabric. "You know you do things to me don't you, Y/N? " Misha asks. You don't make a sound.Not until his fingers run over your clit and you let out a soft hiss.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Misha asks cockily. He proceeds to slip one finger inside you and you let out a groan.

“That’s what I thought.” He proceeded to finger you, pulling it out slightly thrusting it back in and crooking it every so often so he could watch your body rise off the couch in reaction. All the while you pant his name hungrily, wishing his finger was replaced with what you really wanted.

“Mish, please…” You beg. Watching you with hooded eyes he slowly complies with your pleas even though you never specified what they were. He knew. He knew what you wanted.

“Say it again Y/N, but slower this time.” Misha commands as he pulls his own sweatpants down to his knees, still hovering over your quivering body. You look down in awe at the dick imprint on his boxer briefs and you groan again.

“Misha...Please... _Fuck me._ ” You bite out as Misha gives your clit a little pinch. He smirks at your reaction and continues to pull down his boxers. His erection is released and smacks his stomach with a loud slap. He was so fucking hard and you were on the very edge. Misha pulls your shirt up along with your bra, revealing one of your tits and he gropes it as your hands reach down you grasp his cock. As soon as your hand wraps around him he lets out a shiver and a deep grunt, as if your touch was all he ever needed. You cant wait any longer you start to lead his dick toward your slit and whimper when he complies.

He reaches down and lines up with you. You look down at where you both are so close to being connected and wait but he doesn't move. He just let’s his tip tease the outside of you, rubbing your clit and over your slit cautiously. You finally look up and his eyes bore into yours. He was watching you so intensely you felt yourself blush.

“I want us to watch each other.” He said. And then he suddenly was sliding in you. And your mouth went agape and your eyes wanted to shut but you kept staring at him, getting lost in all the blue. He watched you as he slide in and out of you, every time hitting that sweet spot. Slowly at first, but then as he went on, it was rougher. He snapped his hips forward and you would let out a little squeak, which just urged him more. He groped at your breast, absently playing with the nipple as he thrust into you harder and harder. Now you two were at a fairly fast pace as he he pumped into you possessively. You were surprised the entire trailer wasn't shaking with how much force he was putting into it. You both were so close to the edge you could taste it. By now your eyes were closed and so were his, and you both were just relishing in everything that you were.

“Misha, God. _Misha._ ” You cry out.

“Misha...I’m gonna..”

“Me too…” He huffed in reply. “Misha…” Suddenly your eyes snap open for some reason. You didn’t know why but he did the same thing. You stared at each other, but it wasn’t just that. It felt like you were staring into each other. Even with how corny that sounds. Then Misha spoke in a gruff, gravelly voice, much like Cas’.

“You. Are. Mine.” He stated with certainty and with a separate thrust for each word. And on the last thrust you both came simultaneously. Maybe Misha wasn’t _always_ thinking like you, but he did when it counted. _For the most part anyways, y_ ou think with a grin. 


	9. Disagreements

You walk to set with Misha. You both had to take a shower after your little, well, you know. And both of you had already done wardrobe and makeup. However it seemed that you both were just a tad bit late.

“Where have you too been?” Jared asked. You and Misha glance at each other a moment and then back at Jared.

“Nowhere.” You say together. You shrug and take your place on set but as you glance back at Misha he is all smiles, and so are you.

"Yeah sure and I'm not 6'4" and don't got hair like Samson..." Jared mumbled to himself. Misha and Jared follow you on to the bunker set. You sit at a table that's covered in books and you have a dark blue plaid shirt over a light grey t-shirt. Your hair is pulled back out of your face and you're donning a pair of glasses, which your character Adeline doesn't normally wear. Many of the books have witchcraft symbols on them and there are various items like sage strewn across the table. Jared comes to sit across from you as he puts his feet up on the table grabs a book and leans back in his chair. You chuckle and bend over a book as the scene starts.

"Do you think this guy really can help us?" Jared asks as Sam, as he looks at the book in his hand with interest.

"He swears up and down that he's a good Warlock..." You say with a shrug.

"Castiel seems to trust him..." You add quietly.

"She of course is using the term 'trust' loosely." Misha jumps up from the floor, which would obviously later be edited to make it look like he just popped in.

"Thank you Cas, for your vote of confidence. But I really think this guy can help us." You say with resolute determination. You look up at Cas as he stands behind you and puts his hand on your shoulder. He looks over you and down at what you're reading.

"Witchcraft?... that doesn't seem like a very good idea." Misha gives a quizzical look as Castiel ponders the situation. You keep looking up at Misha as he looks past you down at the books below. For a moment you get caught up in his eyes and forget your lines but he notices this and gives a smirk as he squeezes your shoulder with his hand and it somehow snaps you out of it.

"He says he's good and we have to take him at his word otherwise we're up a creek without a paddle." You say in a frustrated tone.

"Besides you shouldn't judge a book by its cover." You continue.

"I should if the book has skulls and crossbones." Castiel mumbled under his breath. But you felt as though Misha agreed with the statement a little bit too much. You subconsciously reach up and touch his hand with your own. Even though it wasn't in the script you knew it would be something that Adeline would do. But apparently Robert didn't think so.

"CUT!. Let's try that one more time...Misha, Y/N can I talk with you both a moment?" You give Misha a knowing look and head over to Robert with him. Robert pulls you guys off to the side and begins his lecture.

"You two really have to tone down whatever you got going on. We can't have your guys' feelings be any more known on screen than they already are."

"Robert it wasn't that big of a deal." Misha said with evident irritation.

"Misha we are trying to set up a new relationship for her, and we can't do that if you two are making googly eyes at each other every five fucking minutes." Robert replied.

"Well Robert... I think you need to shut the fuck up." Misha growled raising his voice. You then step in between Robert and Misha. Glancing around to see the cast and crew staring.

"I don't think we should do this here or now." You say trying to convey a calm tone, but you were pretty sure that everyone could hear how rattled you sounded.

"How about we talk about this somewhere else?" You suggest to them.

"How about we don't talk about this at all." Misha said, he then stormed off the set looking like he was about to blow any minute. You start to go after him but Jared comes up and stops you.

"Just give him time to cool off."

"I've never seen him so worked up over the script before." You say as you watch him go.

"Yeah I'm not sure exactly what's going on." Jared scratches his head.

"I think I have an idea why..." You say dejectedly.

\---

You run through a scene with Jared and by the time you are done it's about lunch time. So you pull out your phone and you text Misha asking him where he was at. He replies and says that he is near his trailer. You tell him that you'll be there in 5 minutes. When you get there misha is sitting on the steps to his trailer he's playing with his script and his hands. He was wringing it as if it was a wet towel, he tended to do that with items when he was upset or nervous. You had seen him do it with his script on multiple occasions, especially when he was going through something emotional.

6 Years Ago 

When you were still fairly fresh to the show, only about a season or so into it, you and Misha had found each other as confidants and as friends. So when Misha found out that his mother was ill you were the first person he wanted to tell. Even if you didn't know that. You guys have just finished the scene where Adam gets trapped in the cage and Adeline is screaming and crying about losing her brother and you felt pretty emotionally raw. Misha was there to give you support but he ended up leaving mid scene. So after you were done you went to go look for him. He was inside your trailer when you finally found him. He sat on your couch, his eyes were red and puffy like he had been crying. You sat down next to him. He held his script in his hand and was wringing it, it was basically shreds at this point. You didn't say anything at first even though you wanted to, but you didn't know what to say. Finally you asked him,

"What's wrong Misha?"

"It's my mom... They say she's... not going to make it till the end of the year..." You take a deep breath, you turn to him. He looks up at you through his hands eyes still puffy and red. Your then lean over and give him a hug.

"I am so sorry." You say pulling him close. You weren't sure what to say other than that. Misha for very long but your heart hurt as he squeezed you. You could feel the tears dampening your shoulder and your chest seized again. "I'm sorry to spring this all on you" he replied wiping his eyes. Shake your head.

"No, don't be sorry. I am glad you felt like you could tell me this."

"To be perfectly frank, you are one of my best friends." Misha says. You pause. You felt the same way and hearing him say that made you feel so happy. You weren't alone. But this wasn't the time to be happy. You squeeze him tighter in the hug. "I wish I could do something to make it better." You say solemnly.

"You just being here helps."

Present Day 

"Hey Misha, are you okay?" You ask cautiously as you step up to your boyfriend. Misha looked up at you and provided you with a small smile. But there was no joy behind it, only frustration. You sit next to him on the steps of the trailer and lean into his side.

"Do you want to talk about it?" You ask. Misha lets out a sigh and refrains from saying anything for a moment.

"Who the fuck does he think he is? I get that they have some Arch they have to follow, I even understand that there is a new boy in town and I have to get over my feelings. But Y/N, he's asking us to not only change who are characters have become but he's asking us not to go public... And even if we don't decide to go public on our own it should be _our_ choice, not his. Or anyone else's for that matter."

“I know…” You sigh as you sit beside him on the steps.

“It feels like I had just accepted being able to tell everyone, possibly even the media...But now…” You look down at his hands that keep twisting the script up.

“But Misha, maybe we should try and see it from Robert’s point of view...It must be hard to take a different direction in the show with our..um...chemistry…” You blush slightly. You hear Misha chuckle and you look up. He’s staring at you with a lopsided grin, you smile back. He hip bumps you.

“You are pretty hot on set, I mean… It’s hard to _not_ have _something_ going on between us.”

“Yeah.” You agree with a small laugh, cheeks flushed. But your face falls for a moment and you add quietly,

“But I think we should try...I don't want to sound selfish but… I really want this season to go well…” Misha’s expression changes and you looks at you with serious eyes.

“I know how much this means to you… I’ll try to _‘cool it down._ ’” He said with air quotations.

“I don’t agree with it, but I’ll do it for you...And for the show…” You look up at him and give me a big smile.

“I’m lucky to have you.” You say as you lean into his chest and rest your head just below his chin. He wraps his arms around you and squeezes you.

“I know.” He smirks. You pull back and playfully punch him. You stand up and motioned for him to come back with you to set. He takes your hand and you pull him along. Misha smiles to himself as you drag him with you . _But I’m really the lucky one._ He thinks to himself.


End file.
